This invention relates to triangular packaging for substantially triangular shaped objects, for use particularly, but not exclusively, to package sandwiches.
Sandwiches are a popular fast food widely sold from various outlets, and are commonly created from two square slices of bread laid on top of one another with a filling spread in between. Most pre-packed sandwiches are sliced into two triangular pieces and sold in a triangular package. The slices are placed next to one another, with the longest side facing uppermost in the package so the filling can be seen.
There are many known types of triangular packaging for carrying sandwich slices in this manner. Some are made from a clear plastics material moulded into a triangular wedge shape, and others are constructed from a card board template folded and glued together to form the same shape. Various types of sandwich packaging are specifically adapted to be wrapped around triangular sandwiches during construction of the product, while others are sold as empty containers to be filled with sandwiches on site.
When sandwiches are to be packaged on site, it is necessary to facilitate the effective storage and transportation of the packaging to that site. When a sandwich pack is pre-formed into the wedge shape it cannot be readily stored or transported because of its size and shape. It is sometimes possible to stack such packs one on top of the other but such stacks still take up a great deal of space.
Therefore, it is known to provide such triangular wedge shaped packs made from cardboard which can be folded flat for storage and transportation.
There are several known ways to close a triangular sandwich pack, including with a door portion which folds over the opening. However, when a collapsible cardboard pack is used, such a door cannot provide an effective seal to protect the contents from spoiling. One common way to provide such a seal is to wrap the pack with a cellophane plastics material. In some case this can be done with the aid of various machines. However, this method can be time consuming, and does not result in an attractive, or particularly robust end result.